soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayu Jundo
Mayu Jundo 'is one of the characters in ''Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope. She holds the title of the '''Ultimate Yandere. At the end of chapter 8, the game switches to Mayu's perspective and she discovers the "dead" body of Natsume Rukukama. The player plays as Mayu during the investigation in the final chapter. She, along with the other eight survivors, manages to escape the space station. She's the youngest of the Jundo Sisters. Appearance Personality History The Tragedy Mayu was born as the youngest member of four daughters to a tsundere mother and a kuudere father. During her life, Mayu had always felt a strange emptiness inside of her and as a result, she showed little to no emotion throughout most of her life, much to the worry of her older sisters and parents. When the Tragedy occurred, Mayu and her sisters lost their parents and took refuge in her original town's middle school and ended up becoming the only known survivors of the destruction of their town. After the events of the fourth killing, Mayu and her sisters were found and transferred to a new town and school. At her new middle school, she met a boy who was a grade higher than her on her first day and instantly fell in love for him. While she was too shy to speak to him, Mayu began to daydream about the boy and start rambling about him to her sisters, to the point of being the only thing she would talk about and started showing signs of obsession over the boy. Eventually, she would take her obsession to the point of stalking the boy and practically monitoring everything he did. She would also begin to act hostile to any girl that ended up speaking to the boy, believing only she belonged to her upperclassman. Eventually, Mayu met her breaking point when she discovered that a very popular girl in her school was planning to confess her love to her upperclassman. Mayu, desperate to keep her upperclassman from finding a lover, later lured the girl to a storage room on the day she was planning to confess where she then killed her and dumped her body into a dumpster to hide the body. Over the course of her school life, Mayu slowly murdered more and more girls that ended up falling in love with her upperclassman in different and rather brutal manners, such as drowning them, pushing them off the school's rooftop and simply stabbing them, never getting caught in the end. As a result, rumors about the murders at Mayu's school started spreading throughout her town, causing uneasiness and anxiety being planted in the people. Despite this, Mayu thought of it as a game of sorts and ended up acting more and more cheerful after getting rid of each girl, knowing that the "prize" of winning her "game" was gaining her upperclassman's love. Once she felt confident enough, she went to go confess to her upperclassman, where she was immediately rejected after learning that he witnessed her murdering one of her victims. Mayu, immediately becoming bored with her crush after being rejected, then retaliated by killing him and later disposing his body, once again not getting caught. This final murder caused an uproar throughout the town and the police desperately tried finding the killer, making multiple arrests of innocent civilians as a result. Mayu was later given her title in the family, "The Jundo Sisters' Adorable Little Yandere", after she came home covered in blood while smiling cheerfully. Somehow, New Hope's Peak Academy discovered Mayu being tied to the killings from her history of stalking a boy. She was taken given the title of Ultimate Yandere. Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Mayu meets Natsume Rukukama in the observation deck with the other 22 students in their class. Relationships Fellow Jundo Sisters Like her three older sisters, Mayu holds a close bond with her sisters. Natsume Rukukama Shortly after meeting Natsume, Mayu has become slightly smitten with him at first glance and would watch him as the students are in the dining room. She had completely fallen in love with him and mostly forced him to be her boyfriend. Mayu likes to watch everything Natsume does as soon as he agreed out of worry that she would kill someone if he rejected her. She tries to make his breakfast and dinner everyday in the space station and on several occasions try to get him to kiss her. She was really hurt by him in the seventh chapter after he scolded her for drugging him to seduce him, but said that she still loved him. Free Time Quotes *''"Oh, hello! My name's Mayu Jundo, the Ultimate Yandere! Pleased to meet you!"'' *''"Oh, don't worry, my darling! You and I won't be separated that easily. Wanna know why? I'll tell you! It's because I'll kill ANYONE who tries to get in between us! Yep! No matter of the means, I'll kill them ALL!"'' *''"Don't bother with those others girls, Natsume! I'm all the girl you need here!" Gallery Trivia *She's based off of Vocaloid 3, MAYU. **Interestingly, her outfit's based off of MAYU's outfit in the video for ''An Earnest Unrequited Love, Wanting to Make it Bear a Little Happiness. *She is the first character to stalk and emotionally attach themselves to the protagonist. **Mayu may also be considered the first girlfriend in the games. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR7: Generation Hope Category:DR7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Class 89